


A Tear-soaked Silk Shirt

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony came to find Steve after he got the text about Peggy.





	A Tear-soaked Silk Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> For the square N2 - Captain America: Civil War on my 2018 STONY MCU Bingo card.

Steve heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked away, quickly wiping his eyes before he spoke. “I just—I got a text and—”

“I heard.” Tony said in a quiet voice. “I got one too.”

“I knew that she—but I never imagined—” Steve sighed and drew his shoulders in. “She was 95 years old. I don’t know what I imagined…”

He stepped closer, off the final step, and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. His voice was tight when he said, “I’m not sure anyone can ever really be ready for it.”

Steve turned and Tony’s expression was careful and controlled, but his eyes, ever the traitor, were bright with tears. Within a breath Steve had his face buried in the crook of Tony’s neck. He breathed in the scent of Tony’s cologne with hot tears spilling from his eyes.

He knew he was soaking Tony’s soft silk shirt, but he couldn’t stop. He twisted his hands into the fabric, pulling Tony closer.

“Thank you,” He mumbled into Tony’s hair. “for coming to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr [here](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/174219638468/a-tear-soaked-silk-shirt)


End file.
